Tragedies Knight
by Nightmare Remnant
Summary: Tragedy has a way of dogging Zero and he wishes he could just get rid of the monsters following him around. Too bad he can't even convince himself to turn around and make sure they aren't really there.


**_Tragedies Knight_**

Zero knows he's cursed, knows it and hates it. If he was to ever really stop and think about it he might potentially come up with some poetic description of the hellish things that seem to follow him, but Zero's not much of a poet. He would never tell another person, not even Yuki, that some days he thinks tragedy, pain, and all that is evil is biting and nipping at his heels. He doesn't tell her that some days these little snippets of thoughts about evil and pain and everything get so bad that he wants to jump onto something and look down to make sure they haven't followed him.

Zero never gives into this impulse because even if he knows their not there he's afraid of what he might see. There could be nothing, and that would be damning enough but what if he saw something? What if those hellish things weren't just sitting there in his head anymore? What if he saw them there? Staring and waiting with red eyes and large mouths filled with sharp teeth that threaten to swallow him whole. The thought of them actually being there is damning in itself, if Zero saw them he would officially know he is destined for hell.

Not that he doesn't know that already, he just doesn't want to confirm it. It doesn't hurt to hope a little bit, right?

Yuki also doesn't know that he hates going to sleep some nights, abhors it to the point it makes him shake with revulsion. He couldn't stand to let anyone know that he still dreams of the night his family was killed. Not that its anything to be ashamed of, but the mind numbing fear and the guilt that comes with the memory of being so powerless is painful. You could explain to Zero that he could never do anything in that situation, what could he have done? But it doesn't ease the guilt, Zero will always feel like he could have at least done something.

No, he was useless. Spattered in blood and lost in a wave of confusion and anguish. Then pain, oh the pain. A wide hellish smile and a woman too pretty for words, pain and blood. So much blood and guilt, and pain, and when would it ever stop? Why him? Why his family? No, no, no, no, nonononon_ononono**nonoNO**_!

The memory of the vile coppery smell of blood, the feeling of slippery liquid slowly drying on and beneath him, and by gods, the pain blossoming in every pore of his small form would never be forgotten. He could remember, it was like he was paralyzed by their death, then the knowledge, the knowledge that everything he'd ever been taught would apply to him.

Zero was a vampire, a god forsaken ex-human destined to go insane.

Oh yes, Zero knows hell, he has lived it everyday since the death of his parents.

Then he met Yuki, pretty little good and naive Yuki. Yuki who stole his heart, whom he can't even bear to describe for the pain that blossoms in his chest with the very thought of her. For how hard she tries to keep him sane, for how unfair it is that they will most likely never be.

'Zero you poor, poor boy,' something whispers in his head. 'Your tragedies knight, pains little pet, your what you hate. Zero, you are_ cursed_. You godforsaken _monster_.'

And curse it all, Zero wants to scream, wants to die. But Zero wants to live, have his happily ever after and be good, he wants to be human. He doesn't want to go insane, he doesn't want to kill people and he's so afraid. He hates himself, Zero hates what he is, hates all the people around him and how they smell not like humans but meal.

Zero hates everything he is capable of, because all he wants to do is drink till he's full. Till his chest no longer throbs, till his head no longer spins, till it stops feeling like his stomach is trying to remove itself completely from his body with its pain and dizzying aching.

Zero knows he's cursed, and when he understands that the one he loves is a vampire, when he understands that there is no way for him to win in the end he wants to scream. And he does, he screams, and screams and screams.

He rages against the world, and fate, and waits for it to strike back. But it is silent, it has already done everything it can to poor little Zero who never quite moved past the blood and the pain blooming in his neck, who would never move past the pain and bitter hate blooming in his already aching chest.

No, fate delivered the killing blow a long time ago.

* * *

_Fate, it's not been kind.  
It's put you in hell,  
Killed you long ago but won't let you die.  
Gave you love,  
But took it away just as quick._

_Made you tragedies knight,  
The one she visits every single night.  
Fate has not been kind,  
But don't worry,  
Don't worry tragedies knight. _

* * *

_The sun will rise long after your gone. _

* * *

_ **A/N: **_I do not own Vampire Knights, and oh you wanna know why that last line is seperated from the rest of the poem? Well I don't know why, lets just say I accidentaly clicked a certain button and now cannot delete it. Lets go with that. Really, this is a drabble and I feel like I should be shot for it. -twitch, flinch, cower- It was written in a rush of inspiration. 

Don't hurt me.Dx


End file.
